


The Wedding

by wildwordwomyn



Category: Smallville RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alcohol, Friendship, Humor, M/M, Romance, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-24
Updated: 2007-11-24
Packaged: 2017-10-09 13:56:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/88198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildwordwomyn/pseuds/wildwordwomyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series break and a road trip to a wedding can be hell but also enlightening for Jensen and Jared.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wedding

**Author's Note:**

> Set between season's two and three. More dialogue than usual in this one just so you're aware. This was supposed to be my original post for the *j2 diaries roadtrip challenge* but I couldn't make it work in time and my muse kept running away from me. Also, I worked on this story for far too long. Started, stopped, started again, stopped again. Finally sucked it up and finished just now so I hope you like it. Let me know what you think okay?

We’re at Mike Rosenbaum’s house, drinking with Mike and Tom Welling and playing strip Spades of all things, when Tom spills the beans. Literally. It’s Jared’s turn and he’s most likely about to take the hand and the pot when Tom, who’s been drinking Killian’s non-stop for the last two hours, stands up suddenly, unsteadily, and announces he has to pee. As he says it he sweeps out a hand for no apparent reason and knocks over Jared’s box of Boston Baked Beans. They scatter everywhere. It’s funny, the look on Mike’s face as his eyes widen in horror.

“Dude, my maid just cleaned yesterday,“ he complains irritably.

“Solly, but I gro-. I gotta pee.” Tom sounds as drunk as he looks.

“’Solly’? What the fuck? And what guy actually says ‘pee’?” Mike is the least drunk of us all. Rather, he is drunk, but holds his liquor better than the rest of us.

“I say ‘pee’ sometimes. In mixed company,” Jared pipes up. We look at him, unsurprised.

Tom half-shuffles, half-stumbles to the restroom. He leaves the door open and takes the longest, loudest piss I have ever heard. It’s not humorous. At all. Disgusting more like it. Which cracks me up. I laugh so hard I fall out of my chair and almost nick my forehead on the poker table as I go down. Jared, who sits beside me, just watches my descent silently. After I’m on the floor for a full minute he asks if I’m alright. I shrug, wipe my eyes, try to control myself and fail miserably.

“It’s not that funny, Jen.” Mike tells me, leaning down to look under the table at me.

“I know.” But I still find myself giggling like a kid.

“Hey, Mikey.” This comes from the restroom, echoing down the hall. Tom must be screaming. “Thell them-. Ugh,” he grunts. We hear him zip up. “Tell them ‘bout the wevwing…Wedding. Fuck, I can’t talk.” I giggle some more. No, he can’t talk, but he’s yelling just fine. He comes back to the table and attempts to sit back down. He ends up on the floor next to me. “Hey, Jenny,” he greets. “I’m soooo gone, man.”

“Yeah, Tom, you are.” I nod in agreement. “Guess you’re spending the night once again, huh?” I giggle once more. It sounds completely unmanly to my ears but I can’t seem to help it. “What wedding?” I ask.

“Hid fwien Lila? Fwom hite shool?”

I give up on Tom and get back into my chair with some difficulty. When I’m finally upright again I repeat the question to Mike.

“Lisa. Old friend from high school. She’s getting married on Saturday in Boston. Sent me an invite and everything. So I’m driving down on Thursday after work.”

“You’re driving? Why?” I wonder, but the thought of planes, usually a shaky experience since I’m afraid of heights, in my present state is especially unpleasant.

“It’ll be nice with fall coming on. Tree leaves changing and apple cider in the air,” Mike waxes poetic for a couple more minutes that I tune out.

“So why are you driving?”

“To break in his new Escalade,” Jared supplies knowingly.

“Now, Jay, play fair.” Mike smiles, eyeing my bare chest in amusement. I would blame the Jim Beam or Absolut but I can’t muster up the energy.

“Nope.”

Then Tom somehow wakes up a moment. He even sounds sober when he jumps in the air and yells, “Road trip!”

“Tom going?”

Mike looks at me as if I’ve just asked the dumbest question known to man. “Of course. He’s my date.”

At that moment Tom digs down deep and tries to say…something…that sounds suspiciously like a pig squealing and promptly passes out on ther floor. Luckily he slithered slowly, bonelessly down instead of dropping heavily like a sack of potatoes. Mike, gentleman that he is, drags him to one of his many guest bedrooms and puts him to bed. While he does this I sit, rocking slightly in my chair, wondering if the game is now over. If not, we’ll end up in nothing but our birthday suits and Jay will be reminding us of that fact anytime he feels like it for the next year. If we’re lucky he won’t accost our vulnerable nether regions …I suck at card games…When Mike comes back to the table I decide Jay and I are also going on this road trip. We have nothing better to do anyway. We’re on hiatus until the new season starts up and we’re both bored as hell. I tell Mike of my, our, plan and basically insinuate us into the vacation. It’s obvious Mike doesn’t really want us along. I poke Jared in the side and make him give the lost puppy look he’s now known for. It’s a cheap shot but it works when Mike says it’s okay. He tells us to meet here at his house at 5pm sharp or he’ll leave without us. Then Jared, with his job done, wanders off to another guest bedroom. Mike watches him go.

“Fuckin’ ‘im yet?” he asks bluntly.

“Mike! No!” But I blush and sober up immediately, images of Jared in my head that I keep trying to suppress back in full force. “We…we’re not like that. He’s a great guy-“

“So _why_ aren’t you fuckin’ ‘im yet?” He looks searchingly into my eyes. It makes me realize Mike knows me a little too well.

“I just, I can’t. That’s all. I can’t.”

“What kinda reason is that?”

“Same reason you haven’t fucked Tom yet.” I bark back. That knowledge thing? Goes both ways.

He blinks slowly. We turn our eyes away from each other, then back. “…Touche’.” He holds up his Bacardi and Coke and tilts it in a toast.

The last thing I remember of the night is this: Mike’s bald head, reminding me oddly enough of a baby’s bare ass, glistening from the overhead light bouncing off it as he cocks his head and smiles wistfully.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

On Thursday evening Jay and I show up at Mike’s on time after shuttling Jared’s dogs to board with a local Vancouver vet. We come out of my car bearing gifts. I convince myself we had a friend buy a wedding gift for this Lisa lady and her groom. It was really Jared who went shopping by himself at an antique store and found a set of beautifully polished silver candle lanterns. I was good, though. I did help him wrap them. Turns out he’s better at that, too, but I keep this to myself and greet Mike with a big smooch on the cheek as we walk in with our bags.

“Dude, you _will_ be killed for that.” He rubs roughly at his cheek to wipe off my kiss.

“Not like I left a lipstick stain.” I wink. Jared greets Tom in his own enthusiastic way by hugging him until he can’t breathe.

“Jay?” I shake my head. “Jay?...Down boy.” I pull him off Tom, who looks dazed and a little flushed.

“Sorry.” Mike and I smile, think the same thing. ‘Some people take too much after their pets…’

“You guys ready to hit the road?”

“We’re rarin’ to go!” Jared exclaims. We all roll our eyes. “What? I love road trips!”

He proves it by talking for the first 2 hours of the trip. Mike and Tom sit in front but get the brunt of it. Although I’m beside him in the back I’ve learned to ignore him after a while. Mike soon joins in on the ignoring of Jared. Tom, more polite and respectful than the the two of us, talks back. From what little I do hear they’re getting along like two peas in a pod. They even talk over the music when Mike puts an Eminem cd in. Four tracks later he switches to an R&amp;B cd that shuts them up. Jared falls back into the back of the sat bench and closes his eyes. It’s a slow song that I don’t recognize, being more into classic rock and 90’s grunge, but Jay seems to like it. Then, before we know what’s coming, a song I’ve heard too many times blasts out of Mike’s state-of-the-art audio system.

“Freak me, baby. Ah yeah…Freak me baby……Let me lick you up and down, ‘til you say stop…” I catch Tom glance at Mike and wince. I feel for him, having to sit up there and be subjected to that voice singing…

“Uh, Mike-” Jared starts. Mike interrupts him with more singing. “Mike? Dude, you’re totally fuckin’ up my vibe…”

“’Vibe’?” Mike smirks, then continues singing. Right in Tom’s ear. “…Let me play with your body, baby. Make you real hot…” Tom blushes like a teenager.

The remaining hours pass this way. Mike singing and flirting shamelessly with Tom. Tom acting like he doesn’t understand about the flirting as he chats good-naturedly with Jared and I. Mike becoming more and more obvious about his advances. Me just trying to get through the trip in one piece mentally and emotionally. Why did I want this again? Eventually, as it gets darker and darker outside, Jared falls alseep with his head on my shoulder, mouth hanging open, drool begining to drip on my expensive leather jacket. Mike rolls down his window to get some air. Tom, unbeknownst to Mike when we stopped earlier for gas, slipped a jazz cd by Chris Botti into the 6-disc changer. It comes up just as I’m ignoring the drool and thinking once again about what it’d be like to kiss one of my best friends.

“What the hell is that on my radio?” Mike asks calmly. I start to get worried. When Mike is calm he gets scary.

“Jazz. Don’t you like jazz, Mikey? Good for the soul.” Tom says sarcastically.

“Take it out or I’m detroying it in the cruelest fashion…”

“Why? It’s just jazz. And I like it and it gets me-.” Mike doesn’t let him finish. Just ejects the cd and tosses it out the window. The car behind us drives over it with a loud crunch. “I was gonna say it gets me in the mood to make love…But never mind.”

I didn’t know Mike’s head could swivel so fast but it does when he turns to look at Tom. The comment leaves him speechless. I fall asleep before anything else good might happen. But I do silently congradulate Tom. Not often someone makes Mike lose it like that. I dream about them kissing. Rather passionately if Tom’s moans are anything to go by. When I wake up an hour later we’re in Boston. My lips are parted and a few strands of Jared’s hair are in my mouth. They taste like peaches. Mike’s calling on all of us to wake up and get the ‘fuck outta my Escalade’ after he pulls up to the Westin Hotel where he registered us. As we gather our bags I catch the time. It’s almost 2am and I’m feeling every minute of it. Mike takes over at the front desk since the rest of us just stare at each other groggily.

Thankfully it’s not long before we’re checked in and given directions to our rooms. Jared and I lean on each other in the elevator up to the 3th floor as Mike pretends not to stare at a sleepy, admittedly cute Tom. When the doors slide open we grab our bags and drag our feet down the hall. We finally, after what feels like an hour, reach room 3145. Mike slips the electronic key card into the slot and snorts when the light turns green on the first try. He opens the door with a flourish. I take in the two tidy king-size beds, the dresser and tv that have seen better days, the little desk none of us could comfortably sit at, the night stand between the beds and the window looking out at nothing but the building across from us. All in all it’s a nice room, and it’s free so I’m not complaining but I wonder if mine and Jay’s looks as neat.

“Nice. So where’s our room?” I ask innocently.

“What do you mean? It’s right here.” He answers, completely serious.

“No, I mean where’s the room Jay and I will sleep in?”

“It’s _right here_, Jenny. I could only get one room and you weren’t supposed to be coming anyway…”

I stare a second, hoping I’m dreaming. Jay and I in the same bed? For two nights? “But Mike-.”

“They didn’t have anything else available. There’s some convention in town and everyone else was booked solid. This is it. Now shut up and deal. I’m gonna take a shower and then go to bed. I need my beauty sleep.”

It’s clear this matter won’t be solved by staring at Mike, who turns his head after an arrogant shrug and strips down to nothing but bare ass. I wish I had the balls, or energy, to put up a good fight but the truth is I’m about to pass out. I notice Tom eyeballing Mike discreetly but tuck that nugget of knowledge away for another day. I shuffle to the bed next to the window and take off my sweatshirt and jeans. I consider sleeping only in boxers  like I normally do at home, then realize Jay is half-smiling at me and I don’t know why. I’m too tired to wonder, shrugging helplessly. My eyeglasses and contact case go on the nightstand along with cleaning solution. I crawl under the covers and take my contacts out. Before the contacts have time to properly rinse I’m snoring softly. I don’t even hear Jared crawl in after me. Nor do I feel him wrap an arm around my waist, which is probably for the best.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Jen? Jen, wake up.” Something smelling like strong black coffee is waved under my nose. Could be a mirage or dream, but then it’s waved again and the voice sings my name this time.

I pull the cover away from my face. “Time’s it?”I ask, reaching out blindly for the coffee. Jared puts the warm styrofoam cup into my hand. I don’t hide the fact that I sigh from the heat and the the taste. I gulp it greedily in order to feel human again.

“Noon. Mike and Tom are sight-seeing.”

“You go?” The question isn’t grammatically correct and it’s not exactly what I’m trying to say but he understands.

“I went earlier with Tom. Thought I’d check up on you…”

“Mm,” I murmur, already half asleep.

“Jen? We’re alone for a few hours. You could take advantage of me and they’d never know.” Since I can’t see the grin I can’t tell if it’s as wicked as I think. It’s definitely as wicked as it sounds.

I wouldn’t care, wouldn’t even notice, but the bastard jumps on me with all his body weight. For a long second my breath gets lost in my chest. By the time it slips back into my lungs Jay and I are wrestling. It’s fun and easy and light. Then he pins me underneath him. Somehow the moment stops us both. His eyes, dark pools of laughter, turn into darkness of another kind. Before I know it he leans down and kisses me. I don’t question it, just go with the flow, pray it lasts. Soon enough we’re making out in earnest. His hands, god, his hands, cover so much, yet are so gentle their caresses feel like silk against naked skin. Seconds turn into minutes, minutes into who knows what. Jay’s kisses knock me flat. The man’s mouth, the thoroughness of his tongue as it sweeps my mouth, works a steady magic I didn’t know men could possess. Whatever he has going for him has me hypnotized.

“Jen?” he murmurs against my lips.

“Mm?”

“Jen?” he repeats.

“Mm?” I repeat back.

“Can I?”

It pisses me off that I have to pull away since I can’t see whatever it is he’s asking about. Then I feel them. His hands, big and warm and soft, hook around the waist of my boxers. I look up into his eyes. Drift a second on the passion I see there. Ask myself if we should stop…

“You sure you want to?” I ask hesitantly.

“I’ve been wanting to since we met,” he replies, never taking his eyes off mine. I breathe in sharply, stunned. “But, Jen, this can’t be a one-time thing. Not for me. If that’s all you want-.”

I cut him off with a fierce kiss. I blink away tears as I inhale his familiar scent. When I finally let him pull back he smiles shyly, a first. The smile grows, softly, sweetly. And it’s then that I know exactly what I’m doing. Why I can’t stop. Why whatever we do, or don’t do, will be okay. It’s then that I see that he’s as in love with me as I him. His name rolls off my tongue often as I undress him slowly. I nuzzle against his newly bared stomach, marveling at the lean length of him, then kiss all the places I can reach. Golden skin smooth and warm, all long limbs and strong muscles and I drown in them, in how much man he is, in how tender and slow he is with me as if I’m delicate. I chuckle a little, not feeling delicate in the least. I nibble on his right nipple, drawing a gasp from him, then move to the left and pinch it lightly, drawing a hiss.

“Gonna make you feel so good, Jay. Gonna touch you and taste you and make you come ‘til you can’t come anymore, and then I’m gonna make you come again. You want that, Jay?  You wanna come for me?” I reach between us and take his dick in my hand. Stroke it lightly. Close my eyes as the sensation washes over me. “I’m gonna make you scream my name, Jay,” I say hoarsely. “You’re not gonna be able to stop yourself…” I stroke again, my grip on him tightening involuntarily.

I kiss him like his mouth is my air and rub my body against his for friction. The hotel bed starts to squeak as our movements get more enthusiastic. I roll him over and trail my fingers down his spine, then squeeze his cheeks. My lips follow my fingers. I take my time kissing and licking every available inch of skin. Jay sighs and grinds his hips into the mattress restlessly.

“Jen, please,” he murmurs into the pillow beneath his face. “Please!”

“Please what? Tell me what you want. I wanna hear you say the words…” I reply hungrily.

“Fuck me!...Jesus……..Please, God, fuck!....”

I hold my breath to keep from coming right then. I leave him for a second to rummage through Mike’s bag, knowing he must’ve brought some lube and at least one condom. He hurries me along, almost crying in his need for me. After finding what I need I strip in a flash and jump back into bed with him. I kiss him hard and long as I spread some lube onto my fingers, then slide one into him knuckle deep. His hips still, then shift downward, taking more of my finger in. It’s obvious he’s reveling in this new experience so I add another finger. Once he adjusts he asks for more. By the time I’m done I have four fingers inside him and he’s right on the edge. Indecipherable sounds are exploding from him when I pull my fingers out to slide my slick condom-covered dick in. He sighs as if satisfied, then fucks himself onto me in earnest. Within minutes we’re coming simultaneously, our names on each other’s lips.

Ten minutes later we’re at it again. Luckily Mike has a 12 pack of condoms because I’m buried deep inside him in the missionary position. He’s breathing harshly, releasing these soft exclamations as I hit his prostate time and time again. He’s staring into my eyes like nothing else exists. And I’m in heaven. It doesn’t occur to me to wonder if I’m gay or if it really is just the spell Jay casts over me. Doesn’t matter. Not when his own dick is in my hand. I stroke it lovingly, watching his face as I please him. I fall even more in love with him because he doesn’t try to hide his pleasure, just tells me how good I feel, how much he wants me, how much he loves me. We don’t hear them until it’s too late and we’re coming one more time. Suddenly a throat clears right as I loudly thank God for Jay’s tight ass.

“…Boys? Or should I say men?” Mike chuckles deep in his throat. When we look over in horror they’re standing in front of the door. Both of them look shell-shocked and horny. Mike’s gaze snags mine. I’m so embarrassed I can’t look him in the eye for more than a second at a time. Jay tries to grab for something to cover us.

“Oh, no, not on our account. We can just leave...” Mike says sarcastically. Tom is speechless beside him.

“Shit, Mike, why didn’t you-?”

“Say something?” he finishes. “You were a little busy…..” He smiles. “And poor Tommy Boy here used to be innocent before today.” He laughs outright.

“Did you see…?” I ask desperately.

“Everything.” He grins an evil grin. Jay finally wrangles the bed spread over us and hides his face against my shoulder. “You’ve got a pretty nice ass, by the way…”

I decide at that moment to kill him. Well, after I pull out of Jay and put some pants on. Okay, after I eat a really big meal and then sleep for about 10 hours, because it turns out sex with Jay is one hell of a workout. Tom, belated gentleman that he is, turns his back, then makes Mike turn as well so we can disentangle our limbs and dress. When we’re finally decent again I clear my throat for them to turn back around. I catch, before he blinks, the desire in Mike’s eyes. I can’t tell who it’s for or why. I don’t want to know. I just nudge Jay so he’ll stop trying to hide his blushes in my chest.

“You hungry?” My fingertips find Jay’s chin, pull up so I can see his eyes to make sure there’s no regrets.

“My guess is you both already ate.” Yeah, definitely gonna kill Mike. He laughs again.

“Shut up, Mike!” Tom barks. I keep looking at Jay, searching for signs. “Look, we can go back out if you want. Or pick you up some food from somewhere.” Jay smiles privately at me, then turns to Tom.

“Thanks, Tom, but I think we’ll just go out ourselves.” He then levels a death look at Mike before turning to me again. “Chinese?” he asks tenderly, knowing it’s my favorite.

“Hell, yeah!” I answer. He kisses me on the lips briefly, reassuringly.

“Hey, Tom?” he calls. When I finally allow myself to look back at Mike he’s open-mouthed and noticably hard. I gulp. Jay must have seen it too. When he speaks his words are filled with satiated lust. “Mike looks a little wound up. Maybe you can help him with that. Lighten his load?” He blushes when Tom blushes, then winks at me. He grabs my hand and pulls me out of the room.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Friday night is like any other night when the four of us are together. Only Tom and Mike keep smiling at each other like they have a secret. But I can’t fault them. Me and Jay keep doing the same thing. By the time midnight comes around they’re in their bed, snuggled up to each other. We laugh quietly so we won’t wake them, talking about how much of a closet cuddler Mike is, then crawl into our bed. I take my glasses off, glad my eyes had a contact-free day for once, and grin happily. Jay chuckles and calls me cute, then pecks the tip of my nose and says good night. We fall asleep with Jay spooning me soon after our heads hit the pillows. Late Saturday morning Tom wakes up first, then Jay, then Mike. I fight to hold onto sleep as long as possbible while they shower and dress for the wedding. Finally, after about a dozen perfect lip kisses from Jay and one disgustingly sloppy lick from Mike on my cheek, I give it up and sit up. They all laugh as I wipe my cheek off with a corner of the sheet. I throw a warning look over my shoulder at him when I get up to take my first piss of the day. Jay follows me, freak that he is, kissing me while I stand over the toilet. I kiss him back greedily. After I flush and wash my hands he turns on the shower water and shoves me in.

A half hour later we’re all ready to go. The wedding is a rousing success. Sunny, warm, breezy. Lisa and her groom are a good-looking couple, blonde and tan and perky in their matching white outfits. When we shake hands with them at the reception she smiles so sweetly I have to return it. She hugs Mike tightly and thanks him for coming. Somehow she knows to treat Tom like the boyfriend he now is, and he plays the part well. I blush when she asks how long Jay and I have been together but grins when he takes my hand while I answer. When the deejay starts up some dance music we all get out on the floor together and have some much-needed fun. Jay lets his arms and legs swing freely, dangerously, so we all keep our distance. When the first slow song comes on Lisa and the groom whose name I keep forgetting dance they’re first slow dance as a married couple. By the time the recetion is over we’re all a little tipsy and high on the night. It’s ony 8 o’clock so we decide to go out to a bar close to the hotel and get drunk. We close the bar down at 2am, then walk clumsily to the hotel and fall into our room by 2:30. By 3 we’re all asleep curled around each other on the same bed.

“Ow…” is the first thing I hear Sunday afternoon when I come back to the land of the living. It’s mumbled by Mike, who then says, “Jay, get your bony elbow out of my stomach, will ya?” When I open my eyes I see Tom’s nose is really close to my forehead, and Jay’s leg is heavy over my pelvis. Mike is lost somewhere to my right side behind Tom. How we slept like this is beyond my powers of half-drunk comprehension so I stop thinking about it before a minute is up.

“Fuck, Tom!” Jay yells when Tom tries to roll over and pinches him in the process.

“Sorry!” he says sheepishly. “Here, let me…Okay, on the count of three Mike rolls to the left and you and Jen roll to the right. Ready?...One…Two…..Three!”

Just like that we’re separate bodies again. Jay and I end up on the floor, narrowly missing the corner of the night stand as he lands on top of me with an whoosh. We gingerly get back up on the bed to sit. Mike is leaning against Tom who leans against the headboard. We shrug at each other, then laugh hysterically at how we ended up that way to begin with. Jay snorts from laughing so hard, Tom is shaking with quiet, gaspy laughter and Mike is crying. I just giggle uncontrollably. After we’re able to calm ourselves down we take our showers. Jay and I share, which involves a lot of making out and a blow job from him. Once we’re out and dressed Mike gets in. We pretend not to notice when Tom goes into the bathroom and doesn’t come back out for a while. We also pretend not to hear the groans that ride over the sound of the water. Instead we laugh and kiss and whisper sweet things to each other. Well, Jay whispers sweet things to me while I swat his hands away half-heartedly as I pack our clothes.

By the times I’m done folding and stuffing and re-folding and re-stuffing Mike and Tom are out. Jay and I watch tv as they dress. By 3 o’clock we’re checking out, with Mike guiltily being forced to pay for another day since we’re leaving late. By 4 we’re leaving a restaurant, full and more alert, and heading back. In the SUV Tom rides shotgun again while Jay and I pass the time in the back by telling the worst jokes we know. Mike drives, singing along to whatever cd is currently in the player. Tom hums beside him. When he discreetly tries to place his hand on Mike’s right upper thigh I giggle. Can’t help it. Jay just looks at me sternly as Tom pulls his hand back like it’s on fire.

“Hey, Tom, it’s okay. Jen’s just jealous…” Jay says. I shake my head, but still giggle once more. I sober up when his eyes narrow in a disapproving manner

“Yeah. Sorry, Tom,” I say grudgingly. I’m afraid that, now that we’re having sex, Jay might withhold it as punishment if I don’t apologize.

“…It’s okay…” he answers, blushing madly.

Mike only smiles and plops Tom’s hand right back on his thigh. I watch as he caresses the hand gently, then goes back to concentrating on the road. When I turn to face Jay he winks and picks up my hand. It ends up in a different place than Tom’s. My hand lands in Jay’s crotch. It’s warm and full and, when I squeeze, strains against the jeans he’s wearing. I take a deep breath, whisper that I’ll take care of that later once we’re alone, and sit back in my seat. For the rest of the ride to Vancouver we all chat, laugh, tell jokes, laugh, tease each other and laugh some more. And even though everything has changed, it still stays the same. Mike winks at me whe he drops me and Jay off at my place. I duck my head sheepishly, then look back up and smile, because really, there’s nothing else to do. When he takes off Tom leans out of his window and waves. Jay waves in return, wrapping an arm around my waist. He leans his head down onto my shoulder for a second and sighs happily. Then, before I can blink, he straightens up and pulls me into my condo. When we christen the place I’ve lived in for the past year it feels like new all over again. And right before we fall asleep in my bed Jay laughs long and loud. I don’t know why but I find myself laughing too. I fall into dreamless oblivion with that happy laugh ringing in my ears.


End file.
